what if Rumplestiltskin's plan worked!
by marvelgeek14
Summary: Rumplestiltskin has succeeded giving all the book characters their own book filled with torture.
1. Rumplestiltskin's plan

Back in the enchanted forest where young Henry and the dark side of Rumplestiltskin was working on his plan to give all the fairy tale characters there own but instead of a happy ending, it would be the worst ending they could think of.

In these new story books they would he by them selfs, alone, facing the tourtures that awaits them.

" Hurry up deary, we havnt got long left untill they find us", Rumple said in his high pitched voice.

" Im trying, im making sure Regina has the worse one", young Henry spoke.

" Making my grandparents send my mom away", this time Henry mumbled to him self.

" Rumplestiltskin, stop, what ever you plan on doing wont work, good always wins", in came Regina, Emma, Snow and Charming ready to put up a fight.

" This time deary, it will work" said Rumple less enthusiastic than before.

" Dont you get it, you can't win. The dark curse didn't work becuase it was broke and any other plan you tried to do like use Merlin's hat failed to so give up" Regina tried to talk to Rumple but he gave her a smile and said " Ive already won", with a smerk on his face he picked up his dagger, waved it and things started to change, change for the worse.

In an instant books from shelves flew to the floor opening, waiting to send the individual characters to their own tourtured story with no one that can help.

" Snow, i will find you, i will always find you", shouted David as he started to turn to liquid and he flew to his book. Then Snow, Emma next, follwed Regina. Soon all the characters from all over the enchanted forest would be gone.


	2. David's not so happy ever after

David opened his eyes to see a dull, miserable sky that was filled with dark, black clouds. Around him was nothing but trees, tress that had started to die, trees with no leaves.

He got up and in the distance was a hut, the same hut he had grown up in, but this time it was different. The hut's roof was half broken. Hanging on the side off the wall was a banner that reached the floor. As he walked closer he saw sheep, several sheep, more than before and he realised who was in this hut. Bo peep, the woman who threatend to take his farm before but this time it looked like she had succeded. He could hear screams from inside the house and rushed to see what was happening. Inside was Bo, and his mother, his mother was wearing a tatterd dress with rips, tears and dirt marks. She was a slave, and so was David.

"Get to work slave, I said if you couldn't pay i would make you work off your debt" Bo peep looked at David and gave him a sly look. He started to work when his mother passed out cold. "Get up you silly woman, I want this floor to shine" Bo said coldly, "Can't you see she needs a brake" replied David who was now standing helping his mother to a chair.

Bo was looking furios that they weren't working so she clicked her fingers and a guard out of nowhere grabbed him, his mother was still in the chair looking ill. "I think this hag needs to be put out her mystery" Bo's voice became colder and she pulled sword from behind a chair and struck David's mother. Blood from the wound spilled on the floor, spilling to David's feet. "You bitch, she done nothing wrong...let me go, let me go!" David had witnessed his mother's death again. More blood came from his mother. He broke free of the guard and fell to his mother, he kissed her on the head but before he could he felt a breeze, he opend his eyes and he was back in the guards arms and his mother was in the chair, alive. He had to watch his mother die 3 times, 4 times, 5 times and so many times that when he escaped he tried to kill himself but it wouldnt work, he was forced to watch his mother die over and over again.

Finally once he opened his eyes he was at his and snow's castle but more pain would occur there. He was at the time of the birth of Emma and he knew it wouldn't be a happy birth. The evil queen appeared wearing her all black evil outfit. "I told you I would take away your happy ending", the evik queen snarled, created a fire ball and threw it at snow and newly born Emma. The bed went up in flames and the screams form snow was unbearable, her screams pierced David's ears like 1000 daggers. Like his mother's death he had to watch this over and over again.

This tourture had mentaly disabled him, he had changed. He screamed all the time. Moments after he was in a cell, the cell Rumplestiltskin was in, and David was worse. Visions of his mother, Snow and Emma repeatedly came to his mind. He sat in the corner of the cell, tears fell from his eyes and he sat, sat screaming out to no-one.

"sssstttoooopppp!!!", David had reached the point where he was having mental break downs every day. The days turned to weeks, the weeks turned to months. He had been in this cell, watching this torture constantly, for what felt like years.

More screams, more cries, more pain came from David.

Will David be able to stop this pain himself, and will he get back to his family...?


	3. Snow fall

In another book where there was more darkness was snow white, lying on a patch of dirt that surrounded her. She got up and realized that what she wearing was all tatterend amd ruined.

But more importantly she noticed someone, someone she hated. Cora, the person snow had killed. Snow tried to run but her hands had been changed. The chains fot tighter as she moved, they gripped on her arms like paint on wall, the chains were enchanted. "Dear snow, I thought we werw family?", Cora said in a sarcastic tone. " You will never be my family", snow replied to Cora, Cora started to walk closer to Snow until she was face to face. "if my daughter can't kill you, i will", Cora flung her hand inside snow's chest and ripped out her heart.

Cora stared at snow and gripped the heart, squeezing it. Snow wasn't able to breathe, her breaths became shorter and deeper, a tear appeared on her eye, knowing that it was her last. Cora was still squeezing the heart untill it turened to dust and she was dead. Snow had thought she died until she noticed cora back were she was from the start. Her breaths were still short and she still could barely breathe. Once again cora came over said the same thing and killed her again. That moment kept repainting, Rumplestiltskin had a good idea how to tourtre them. This made snow wanting to die for real instead of living and dying, the pain was to bad for her to bare.

She closed her eyes waiting to be killed again when she teleported somewhere, somewhere familiar. It was her castle where her and charming lived and where Emma was born. She got of the floor and walked to Emma's baby room but it wasn't a baby room no more. Emma was there, 28 year old. She was different, she had evil lurking im her eyes, she loomed at snow and it felt like she was trying to burn her soul. " Emma, what are you doing here?", snow was surprised but also suspicious. "I'm your daughter, you know the one you threw away in a tree" Emma was furios. "Emma, I told you we done it to save you, you were going to break the curse" snow explained with tears appearing in her eye. "But we could been together!", before snow could speak Emma wavee her hand and David appeared, he was tied up over a tank full of water. Emma waved her hand again and David got sent into the tank, the lid was shut. She was drowing her own father but snow shut her eyes hoping it would end and it did, she was outside again, in the courtyard and Regina was there, once again in her all black outfit.

"At your wedding I made my own vow, to ruin your happy ever after, and I keep my promises!", with hate in her eyes she tore out snow's heart sprinkled abit if magic on it a put it back in hee chest. "I hope your precious Charming can save you...not", snow fell to the floor and she was teleported to her dream, well nightmare. She was back in the room with no doors or windows and the fire was more furious than ever. The fire burned and grazed her. It felt like her flesh was melting.

Will snow be traped in the sleeping curse for ever ?!


	4. The evil queen's punishment

"where...am...I", Regina awoke to see none other than Daniel, her once fiancé before he got killed by Cora. She ran to him with a smile but that soon dropped as Cora, out of no where, appeared behind Daniel. Cora toom no hesitation of killing him, it was like Regina had been killed herself. She lived it once and she hated it that time, and reliving it was worse than the first time. Daniel dropped to ground lifeless, Regina tried to run to him but she couldnt move.

Regina still struggling looked to see snow white standing with the same candle that killed Cora the first time. Snow blew out both sides of the candle and Cora's life was taken and to the ground she fell, however Daniel awoke and stood up and stared at Regina, he looked upset, mortified. Snow was still standing now looking more evil, she drew a sword from her belt and slayed Daniel, once again his body fell. Regina now had to live with that memory in her mind for ever. Now she was in this book, that is all she could think of and nothing else.

Regina was still mortified by the memories that was burned in her brain, the only thing that could make this worse is Henry, who happened to be standing in front of her. They were both in a field of dead rotting grass with black clouds and thunder that would appear now and again. "You were never my mom and you will never be, Emma is my real mom. I could necer have a villain as s mother!" Henry looked angry, his eyes were like they were buring her soul.

Henry had walked closser to Regina and raised his hand to a sword that was floating above him, he gripped it and thrusted it through Regina's chest. He pulled the sword out and blood dripped from the sword onto the muddy, wet ground. Regina had died but not fully, she didn't feel different, just heartbroken. After a while she realised her heart had been cut and she started to cough up blood. Regina was close to death and without anyone to love her there wasn't a way to save to with true loves kiss. Regian had been coughing blood for a few minutes and Henry stabbed her again, increasing the pain and the speed of her death.

Minutes passed and the pain got worse, it was torture, she just wanted to die. However she wasnt going to die, because this is torture, this is true pain.

Will anyone be able to save Regina from her torment?


	5. Emma's past

Emma's book was different to the others, instead of being in the enchanted forest she was in boston, in the foster home. But it felt different, she walked in side and things changed. Young Emma was sitting in a corner of the room talking to herself "no-one one wants me, no one will ever want me", yound Emma had tears filling her eyes and so did Emma. The pain of reliving the moments when she thought no-one wanted her made her feel unwanted and unloved.

Visions from her childhood came creeping in her memory and tears fled her eyes, these visions had changed, they were worse. She knew her parentes but in this vision she witnessed them saying we dont want her nor do we love her. Emma's hand started to shake, she feel back in a wall tucked her head in her knees and when she looked was in storybrooke, however stroybrooke was different.

Regina came to her, looking angry as ever and said "Thanks to you my happy ending is ruined, Robin is gone"

"But that woman was going to die"

"Listen swan, things that happen in the past stay in the past, now why dont you run home to the fostet agent", Emma felt unwanted and her hand started shaking even more, she was about to break down.

Her parents came over aswell and said that wanted to get rid of her and that she is the worst person ever. More and more tears fell as Henry walked over and said "Im glad you put me up for adoption, you would of been the worse mother ever". Emma couldn't believe that no-one wanted her, she thought her life changed but it didnt.

Emma was loosing it, she started to cry and dark clouds filled the sky. A thunderstorm had started to happen when Emma started screaming, punching walls and trying to kill herself, she couldn't go through her past again.

She teleported to somewher no-one could find her, but would anyone want to, she chained her self to the gate.of Rumplestiltskin's cage and sat, sat until she died. However she wasn't alone, more visions came to her head of people killing her over and over. The pain was real and unbearable. Would this drive Emma to total insanity or will her real family come to help.


	6. The end of all chapters!

David was still being tortured, snow was still in the curse, regina was still being haunted by her past and Emma had gone more insane. They all still didn't have their family.

"have to fight it, have to ignore it" Emma said while breathing deeply. Emma had just, out of knowhere, got the vision of her powers and she could teleport, hopefully out the book or to another. With a wave of her hand she vanished and into a dark warm room where someone was waiting. "Emma" a hand grabbed hers and she turned to see snow, burns and grazes covered her and her hand felt like a hot coal.

They spoke about her much they misses eachother and how bad their life has been for how long. Emma transported again to David in the cave who was still screaming. Snow ran to him but he screamed louder saying go away, your not real. Then Emma took his hand and looked at him, with a tear in Emma's eye she kissed his cheeck and said "I love you dad". Immediately he stopped and looked at them both. He gave them both a hug and Emma teleported to Regina but as soon as Regina saw them many fireballs came their way, Emma vanished them and said "Do you really want Henry to hate you", Regina lowered her hand and smiled and ran to Emma. Regina told Emma about her tourtures and Emma said that they will get out.

With both Regina's and Emma's magic they were all able to escape but now they had to face Rumplestiltskin, When they entered the castle only Henry was to be found, Regina had to do what was best, she tore his heart out and commanded that all the books would vanish and everyone would be back at story book. Henry got tge authors pen and wrote down the new future.

She also said to write out Rumplestiltskin and bring Mr.gold back with belle and thier son. And just like they were home.

In story books, as long as you love someone and believe something anything can happen. Family is what helps through life and friends are for support.

A/n : hope you enjoyed this book and if you want me to write something else please put in the comments. Thank you for reading.


End file.
